In Honesty
by Spanish Ninja Sneasel
Summary: Just a cute lil' Orangeshipping. I had the idea floating around, so I put it down. Tracey is asked what he honestly thinks of his girlfriend, and gives the wrong answer. Probably the fluffiest thing I'll ever write. ^_-


_You know the drill. I don't own Pokemon or anything like that. If I did, it wouldn't be FAN FICTION, would it?  
  
A/N: I dunno, I had this idea floating around in my head. The characters are a few years older, but that can probably be determined from reading it._  
  
  
I paid little attention to the sound of my sneakers tearing up Ash's lawn as I stormed out to the street. I wasn't sure exactly where I was storming to, but huffing out of there was supposed to get my message across. I squeezed between the two cars parked in front of the property and continued on straight ahead. I'd probably end up walking around town a bit, then heading home. Before I could go anywhere, I heard another set of footsteps running on the grass. I rolled my eyes and inhaled sharply. He was coming after me.  
  
"Misty, please wait!" he called, but I didn't turn around or even stop; I had my pride. "Come on, Misty! I'm sorry, all right?"  
  
I laughed bitterly as I crossed the street. "'I'm sorry, all right?' You really _don't_ have a way with words, do you? Are you trying to calm me down or piss me off more?"  
  
"I'm trying to get you turn around and face me!" the footsteps had grown louder; he was in the road.  
  
"You really don't get it, do you? Must be part of being a guy. You had your chance... I think you already said everything you needed to say."  
  
"But I didn't say anything--"  
  
I growled and finally turned to him. "That is _exactly_ my point, Tracey. You didn't say a word. I sat there for _three minutes_, and you didn't come up with a single word. Do we understand one another yet?"  
  
He continued running the few yards that stood between us until he was standing in front of me. "I can explain that, though. I can explain if you just give me a chance."  
  
"All right, then. Explain," I folded my arms and scowled at him, trying to show him that I wasn't going to wait around this time.  
  
He blinked twice and opened his mouth, as if he was searching for words. "Well, I... I didn't..." his eyes strained and he looked desperate, but still he just stood there for another thirty seconds.  
  
"Oh come on," I snarled. I proceeded to walk down the side of the street. I was too damn fed up with that.  
  
"No, wait!" he continued to run after me.  
  
"Two strikes, Trace. I should have given up on one."  
  
"Misty, this isn't fair!"  
  
"Ash told you to say what you _honestly_ thought of me, and your mouth didn't even move. Do you think that was very fair to _me_?"  
  
"I didn't want to talk about that in front of them! That's why I didn't say anything! I'm not that kind of person, that's all..."  
  
I stopped again. He really did sound upset. It would make sense; we had only been seeing each other for a few weeks, and we weren't very serious. I didn't know a lot about him... Maybe he didn't like talking like that with too many people. He _did_ come off as the shy type. I turned to face him again. He was right behind me that time. "If what you say is true, then you won't mind telling me now," my voice came out slightly calmer than before.  
  
He looked down at his feet and sighed. After a couple of seconds, he turned his head back up to me, brushing a strand of dark brown hair from his face. "You _do_ mean a lot to me, and I thought you knew that. I'm sorry if I didn't do enough to let you know that before, but... It's kind of a two-way thing here, Misty," he half chuckled, but didn't crack much of a smile. "You don't do much to show me that you care."  
  
"Well, that's more understandable," I huffed. "I'm the woman. And as the woman, I'm entitled to be more sensitive, emotional and reliant than you are, because you are the man, and the man is supposed to take care of the woman," I held my head up, not taking my burning eyes off of his.  
  
"You're not a woman, Misty. You're a little girl. You're a little girl with a bad temper."  
  
My stare turned into more of a scowl, and I made sure I could get my anger across to him through my eyes. "And you're just a little boy who's afraid of being a man."  
  
I attempted to storm away for a third time, but once again, he wasn't done making an ass of himself. "You know what your problem is? You want too much."  
  
"No, _my_ problem is expecting things from people who are supposed to give them to me. _My_ problem is that I actually believe you when you say you can prove yourself to me."  
  
"But why do I need to prove myself to you?" his voice became drastically angry. "I thought you already knew I cared about you. I figured that since you never showed _me_ any sort of affection, you didn't want any in return," my walk slowed into a trudge of sorts, then came to a halt as I took his words in. "And with this is mind, I stumbled on what to say about my feelings for you... And you were offended," the sound of his footsteps suddenly stopped. "And I went running after you, making a complete idiot of myself, when you were obviously through with me anyway."  
  
I could hear him walking away from me, back to the house. I stared down at the ground, contemplating what he had just said. I didn't do anything for him? Sure, I didn't use too many words, but... But wasn't that exactly what he was trying to say to me? I took in a deep breath and let it out in a groan. Wonderful. Only then did I realize that he was right. There were very few occasions that I'd admit that I was wrong... Because I was usually right. But maybe I didn't do enough for him, either. Maybe we both should have worked on that... But it was too late to do anything about it now. My only choice was to let him go, I assumed. Although, there might have been one thing.  
  
I lifted my head again, then turned around and saw him slinking back toward his car in front of Ash's house. "Tracey, wait," I called. His head slowly turned to me. I ended up running up to him, trying to get there before he left. He just looked at me. He didn't seem to be expecting anything from me, maybe just another harsh comment. But that wasn't at all what I planned. I quickly leaned in close, then began to kiss him. He mumbled a little bit, obviously surprised, but eased up after a few seconds, kissing me in return.  
  
When I finally pulled away from him, a smile crossed his lips. "What was that for?"  
  
"Just showing my affections," I smirked.  
  
"So... You're not mad at me anymore?"  
  
"Not _as_ much," I raised a finger to him. "Don't think you're gonna live this down or anything."  
  
He laughed a little, then stepped to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door. "You coming?"  
  
I accepted his offer and climbed into the dark green interior. He let himself into the driver's seat and started the ignition. "Well... Are we okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry for being cold to you, Trace. You're special, you know," I watched as we passed the houses of Pallet.  
  
"Special? How do you mean?" he kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"Well, to start, there are very few people who can get me to apologize," I heard a chuckle from him, and I laughed as well. "And, well... I think I love you."  
  
He took his attention away from the road and looked me in the eye, which I was already doing to him. He stared at me for a little while then opened his own mouth. "I love you."  
  
I gave him a warm smile. He continued to face me for a few seconds, then put his attention back where it should have been.  
  
We headed past the outskirts of Pallet, toward Viridian City. I watched the trees fly by in a blur, and finally decided to ask. "Where are we going?"  
  
He sighed deeply and pushed the sun visor up, whereas it was growing dark. I could see him smile. "I don't know." 


End file.
